Does this darkness have a name?
by Cooper101
Summary: "Am I dead?" "Yes Merlin you are..." When the King is poisoned, Arthur and the knights ride out to find the antidote. However, when Merlin falls ill, they must survive in the deadly forest alone, with evil forces threatening to break their trust. Will the knights kill one another before their quest is over?
1. A story

**Another story.**

**I hope this is going to be good. This is set between Season 3 and Season 4.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Merlin stood in a room... At least he thought it was room... A room like any other he had ever seen.<p>

He stood in front of closed old oak wooden door with a rusty key hole and old iron handle that could use a good oil job. The floor was red and soft on Merlin's bare feet, softer than anything Merlin had ever felt. Stepping forward, Merlin saw that the room was a dark crimson red with white and black stripes going down it. Merlin looked up as he walked past two pillars with dark green ivy twisting and sneaking around them, growing and inhabiting the pillars as their own. Moving past the small pillars, he could see the room better. There was a giant fireplace with an enormous fire going, flickering and dancing like a tribal dance in hell. Above the fire place were two giant axes and they hung there in an aroma of dark noble pride, as blood blessed the ends of them both and dripped freshly, even though they had been placed their forever. Everywhere else in the room were books, dusty old tattered books piled high to the ceiling. By the fireplace, there were two big, black armchairs.

A hooded, black dressed person sat in the furthest one away with a scythe in their hand. Unsure of where he was or who the person was, Merlin looked around again and stood his ground. The person in the chair looked up from the book he or she was reading and looked at Merlin.

"Are you lost my friend?" asked a strong and deep male voice, neither young or old. Merlin turned to him and looked him up and down. Apart from the scythe in his hand, he didn't look that dangerous. Merlin tried hard to see the person's face from under the hood of the long black clock, but was unable to.

"Do you know where I am?" he asked, unsure if he could trust the man. "I-I was with my friends..." The man's head rose.

"Your friends?" he questioned surprised. He gestured to the other armchair. "Please, do sit," he said smoothly. Merlin looked at the chair and slowly walked towards it and sat down. Looking around, Merlin then laid his eyes back on the figure in the other chair.

"Where am I?" Merlin repeated the question again. The man placed his book on the floor and sighed.

"I have many names, the one I'm most known as is Death," the man, rubbing his knuckles. His skeleton knuckles that had no flesh upon them. Shaking as he breathed in deeply, Merlin realised how cold the room was even though they were right by the fire.

"Am..." Merlin swallowed hard. "Am I dead?"

"Yes Merlin you are... Do you know how you died?" Death asked curiously. Merlin frowned and focused hard. Looking away, he remembered.

"Yes," Merlin chocked and tears started to roll down his face. Sighing, Death passed him a tissue. He blew his nose and nodded his thanks. Nodding back Death leaned into the chair.

"So, what to do with you ay? Throw you into hell or kick you up to heaven," Death said.

"What?" Merlin asked and at that moment, a trap door in the corner started to rattle and shake, screams of agony burst from behind him. Gripping the chair fiercely, Merlin's gaze fell upon another door to his right that had the word 'Heaven' carved on it. Death laughed, the scythe rattling against his bony hand. Now scared, Merlin sunk into the chair. Laughing outrageously and uncontrollably, Death almost fell off his chair and became bent double.

"Don't worry about them down there with the Devil. They'll cause you no harm... Tell me the long story of how you came to die my dear friend," Death said, calming down and positioning himself for a good story. Merlin looked up and wished he had some eyes to lock with.

"You want to know Mister... What should I call you? Death? Grim Reaper? Angel of Darkness?" questioned the young Warlock, relaxing a little and feeling braver. Death opened his arms wide.

"Do I look like I have wings to you? Really, that is the most stupid name I have been given from you humans... you really are funny things," he sighed. "What do you feel comfortable calling me?" he asked, interested with what Merlin would come up with. Merlin pondered for a moment.

"Tom... Tom Scythe," Merlin said, putting an innocent name with the tool of death. Tom nodded.

"Now, how did you die?" Tom asked and Merlin smiled devilishly.

"This is a story that you'll enjoy..."

**Merlin.**

"The King has been poisoned! The King has been poisoned!" a servant shouted, bounding into the courtroom. The court had assembled that day to talk about how vulnerable the lower town was as it had been raided a number of times. The serving boy only had to say his news once for Arthur to jump out of his chair and run towards his father's chambers without a seconds thought. With instinct, Merlin followed like a lost innocent puppy. Giving Arthur some distance to get there first, Merlin jogged after the Prince of Camelot.

It did not take Arthur long to reach his father's chambers, a million thoughts had killed time and forced him to run at maximum speed and beyond. Bursting through the doors, Arthur made his way to the bedside. Uther Pendragon looked as pale as Merlin and sweat escaped from every inch of his body. Seeing his father as even more vulnerable than ever before, Arthur Pendragon's heart broke into a hundred pieces and then shattered into a million more.

Merlin shadowed into the room and looked at Gaius who was mixing some herbs. Arthur looked up, only just noticing Gaius. He stood up.

"Gaius what's wrong with him," Arthur asked, unable to take his eyes away from his father. Gaius flickered his eyes to Arthur and back.

"He's been poisoned by the Remotas flower," Gaius explained carefully.

"Is there an antidote?"

"Yes Sire. I need the flower that poisoned your father. However, the flower can only be found in the forest of Karlen," Gaius said in an unpleasant tone, whilst wiping sweat from Uther's head.

"And that is bad because?" Arthur asked, picking up on Gaius tone of voice.

"The forest has been barred off due to horrifying creatures that live inside it and the forest is known for making men lose their minds, turning against one another," said the old man in a cold tone. Arthur nodded grimly.

"We ride out at morning," he walked out of the room, almost bumping into the knights who were nosily outside listening. Arthur silently passed them.

"I don't like the sound of that forest," Elyan said, a little nervous.

"If Arthur wants to save his father then he will. We'd do the same for ours," Leon said. The group nodded.

"Looks like we've got to keep Arthur out of trouble," Lancelot commented. Merlin came out of the King's chambers. Gwaine slapped him on the back.

"You goin' mate?" he asked, smiling. Merlin nodded gravely.

"Well, looks like I'm going too," Gwaine said, following the group of knights that were going to pack for the next day. Merlin watched them go then looked down the other end of the corridor. Percival leaned against the wall, looking up at the sky out of a small window. Merlin silently walked up to him.

"Are you alright Percival?" Merlin asked the knight a question that should have been addressed to the Prince, but wasn't.

"A storms coming," the knight said emotionlessly. "A storms coming and its carrying an unwritten story."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Awful? Amazing?<strong>

**Review please!**


	2. Evil's luck

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I'd love it if all 15 people who have this on alert would review.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Merlin rode at the back of the knights, keeping his horse at a slower and calmer pace than the others. Arthur rode ahead of everyone at a strong and desperate pace, having to stop and wait for the knights and think of where he was really going. Maybe Merlin should tell Arthur that he had a map that he had been instructed by his Highness to bring. However, Merlin shook his head in a pleasing manner and smiled goofily at the Prince's foolishness. There was an upside to the King's poisoning.<p>

Merlin galloped up to the group, but still kept his distance a little, feeling slightly embarrassed as their social status was higher than his. The group passed round some water and Merlin licked his dry lips, realising how sour and sticky his throat was. With a nudge on his left shoulder, Percival silently offered him a drink. Smiling his thanks, the secret young Warlock drank greedily, unknown to him that Percival smiled as he did so.

"Sir, are we lost?" Leon asked, moving his horse closer to the Prince's. Arthur looked at the man and opened his mouth, but no sound managed to come out.

"Why don't we just look at the map Merlin's got?" Gwaine suggested, looking down at his hands in his lap. The knight seemed calm, but bored. Arthur and the rest of the knights turned to Merlin, who was on the outside of the group.

"You have a map!" Arthur bellowed loud enough for the world to hear. Leon covered one of his hands on the ear closest to Arthur, symbolising that his eardrum had just burst. Laughing at Leon's painful expression and Arthur's mad-dog red face, Lancelot moved on the way they were meant to go.

"You told me to pack it," Merlin complained. "I just thought you hadn't asked for it because you knew where you were going," he said innocently, as Arthur's face started to turn purple.

"Get. It. Out. Now!" Arthur tried very hard not to scream at his idiotic servant, but didn't do too good of a job. Hurt, Merlin got the map and let Arthur violently rip it out of his hand. The knights waited restlessly like a bunch of mad, energetic children as the all mighty Prince of Camelot studied the map dumbly. Rolling it up again and putting it through his belt, Arthur galloped on; the knights close behind his tail. Merlin waited for them to vanish from eyes view. Thinking that they wouldn't miss him if he rode a different way, he chased loyally after them.

They rode for hours on end, everyone's backsides becoming sore with riding. It took them a long time, but after a journey and a half, they reached the outskirts of the forest.

You could only just see the tips of the trees over the giant gate. The wall separating the forest from the rest of the world seemed to go on forever, though you could see the top. To think this forest – an enormous forest, which stretched for mile upon miles – was all barricaded completely within a year. The thought of manual labour was horrifying. By the giant gate, there was a small cottage. Frowning with his eyes flickering from the small cottage to the giant wall, Merlin couldn't help thinking that they were in the wrong place. Why would there be a cottage next to one of the most deadly forests in the whole of Albion?

"Probably the gate keeper lives there," Percival said, from beside Merlin. Looking at Percival who had appeared from nowhere, Merlin nodded silently. Up ahead, the rest of the knights were jumping off their horses, laughing at something, acting all like brothers, and something in Merlin's heart just ached for that belonging. Ached for that acceptance. Ached for that brotherly love. What would they do if they ever found out about him? He'd never had a true friend apart from Will, and he was long gone.

Somewhere off in the deepest part of his mind, the young boy didn't notice Percival study his face, or when the knight rode towards the cottage. Pulling himself together, Merlin moved on.

Jumping off his horse and pausing, he was like the horse in a way. All work and no thanks.

"Thank you," Merlin whispered to the horse before patting it. He walked up to the knights slowly. Arthur bravely knocked on the wooden door. The house looked like part of the forest, only the door and windows noticeable, everything else consumed by green and mysterious nature.

The door opened with a loud creaking noise and a woman stood in the doorway. Every knight was taken aback by how such an old woman was living in a cottage near the forest.

"May I help you?" she asked sweetly. She had long sliver and white hair, pale crisp skin and soft, controlled sea blue eyes. She wore a long heavy green dress, and no one could see her shoes if she was wearing any. Too stunned by who they had just met, no one was able to respond to her question.

"Who is it mother?" a younger voice asked from somewhere inside the house. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Gwaine's eyebrows rise. Whether it was because he was surprised that a mother and daughter lived right outside the deadliest forest ever... Alternatively, because there was some young person for him to flirt with.

"Some young knights I'm assuming?" she asked more than stated. Arthur nodded, speechless. The woman smile brightened. "I assume you want to enter the forest, yes?" there were nods all round. "Well, come in, we'll get the gate ready and explain what you might want to look out for when you're in there," she said, opening the door wider.

Arthur nodded his thanks and walked through, the knights following. Merlin slow entered the house last, a little wary of the house. The old woman smiled at him personally and Merlin felt more worried, even though she was trying to be friendly.

The house was small and full of plants, totally clean with not a speck of dust in sight. A small table stood in the middle of the room, there were pots and pans dotted round the place. A large trunk was positioned in the corner.

Gwaine chatted endlessly to the daughter of the house. She was a lot younger than the mother, early to late twenties, with long flowing blonde hair. Her blue eyes stood out on her snow pale skin. Her slim figure was covered by a pale pink and white dress, and as with her mother's it was too long to see if she was wearing any shoes.

"I am Merry and this is my daughter Bell," said the mother.

"You have a lovely home," Gwaine flirted. Rolling his eyes, Arthur spoke.

"You said you needed to explain what to expect in the forest," he asked impatiently.

"Beware anything and anyone... Even the very ground you'll be sleeping on is dangerous," Merry said gravely.

"Be very aware of the black serpent," Bell said looking deep into Gwaine's eyes as she did so.

"Black serpent? What's that?" Leon asked.

"A giant snake that's black. Can't miss it," Merry said obviously. Leon opened his mouth then closed it, feeling dumb. Merlin smiled.

"Anything else we must know?" Arthur asked.

"Where would we find the Remotas flower?" Merlin asked, stepping out of the shadows. Arthur could have kicked himself for not thinking of that question. Merry thought for a second whilst Bell walked out of the room.

"I'd say in the ruined castle area on the other side of the forest," she said thoughtfully, nodding when she was sure of it.

"Here, take these lucky charms," Bell said, carrying a bunch of coloured ribbons with shaped objects on the end of them. "They are known to keep the bad sprits away," she said, handing Gwaine the orange coloured ribbon. Gwaine looked at the object on his - a small sword.

Leon was given one a yellow one with a lion on it. Lancelot was given a green one with a shield. Elyan was handed a blue one with a religious cross. Percival was handed a silver one with a bear.

"I am not one for necklaces, but I shall keep it on me," he said nobly. Bell nodded and gave out the last two.

Arthur was given a red ribbon with a crown on the end of it. Merlin, embarrassingly, got the dark purple ribbon. He took it kindly, but could see the knights trying not to laugh. It wasn't that bad... the colour could almost be mistaken for black. Merlin studied the charm he had on the end of his. He held it in his hand and realised that he was holding a Raven.

Before anything could be said, the knights were walking out the door. Merlin followed them and quickly had to jump on his horse. With a giant might, the gate doors opened slightly. The gap was just big enough for the horses to get through one by one. Moving through the gate, the knights said their goodbyes to Marry and Bell. As usual, Merlin was last to go through, the gate closing sharply behind him.

With a sense of dread in his stomach, he followed the knights.

* * *

><p>"We've been riding for hours and met nothing dangerous!" Gwaine moaned from his horse. Merlin couldn't see Arthur's face, but knew that Gwaine was annoying him, and smiled.<p>

"Well, we know that these charms work then," Lancelot replied cockily. Arthur rolled his eyes as the knights started to laugh. Merlin yawned.

"Come on Merlin, you can't be that tired," Arthur shouted to the back of the group.

"I'm not... I'm _seriously _bored."

"Seriously," Gwaine mocked.

"_Seriously,_" Merlin replied. "We've been riding for nearly four hours since we left the gate. When are we going to stop? It'll be dark in three more hours and it takes nearly an hour to set up camp!" Merlin complained.

"Well, if you weren't so slow Merlin, we might be able to set up camp quicker," Arthur bickered back. Merlin looked away as the knights laughed.

Suddenly, something rustled from in the trees. The knights stopped. Jumping off his horse, Arthur drew his sword. He carefully walked forward towards the trees. The rest of the knights jumped off their horses and followed. Merlin looked around, realising that they were leaving him on his own so he too followed. The knights slowly walked through the forest, swords drawn and waiting to see their opponent.

A hissing noise made them stop. Looking down, Arthur saw a shadow rise. Slowly turning round, the knights saw the rising black serpent, ready to pounce.

"Run!" Arthur shouted as the knights all fled. The snake brought its jaws down on them and missed Percival by inches. The forest didn't make getting away from the large creature easy, as fallen trees lay in their way, the bushes clung onto them when they ran through them and the vines that hung from the trees grabbed at them and held them back.

Merlin tripped on a tree stump. He landed flat on his face, dried leaves clutching to him. As blood ran from his nose, Merlin felt dizzy. He turned over onto his back and saw the advancing snake.

"MERLIN!" Lancelot shouted as the snake attacked his friend...

* * *

><p>"So what happened next?" Death asked interested, leaning forward. Merlin stopped and looked at him.<p>

"If you shut up I'll tell you," Merlin shot back and Death was quiet, listening to the story.

* * *

><p>"MERLIN!" Lancelot shouted as his friend was attacked. The knights turned round and advanced back to help their friend.<p>

The snake's fangs went straight through Merlin's leg. Screaming in agonizing pain, Merlin became paralysed. The snake's venom raged through Merlin's veins like a fast moving worm in soil. The snake withdrew his fangs and became ready to eat its victim. However, Elyan stepped in the way and lashed out with his sword at the creature. He just paper cut across the face, but it was enough to make the snake cry in pain. Percival and Lancelot grabbed Merlin's arms and dragged him away. Blood rushed out of the deep and bloodied wound. Not liking the pain, the snake slivered away.

The knights picked Merlin up and ran.

* * *

><p>"You mean you just all ran away?" Death asked confused.<p>

"Yes Tom, now be quite!" Merlin snapped. Tom Scythe raised his hands in defence and carried on listening.

* * *

><p>The knights stopped running and huffed. Merlin leaned against Leon and Elyan for support as he coughed violently. Arthur looked around and realised that they were lost, and that it was getting dark.<p>

"We've lost the horses, we've lost all our stuff, we've lost the path and Merlin's injured... Have I missed anything?" Arthur asked, a little frustrated.

"Yah," Lancelot said. "How's Merlin? Badly injured or not?" At that moment in time, Merlin chose to be sick, coughing up most of what he had in his stomach and anything else he could cough up. Leon looked away in disgust.

"Does vomiting on my shoe answer your question?" Leon asked, shaking his foot. Sniggering, Lancelot nodded.

"We better set up camp for the night," Arthur said, wishing things were better.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>

**Review please.**


	3. Turing tides

**This chapter is sort of a gap filler.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**21 people have this on alert, all of you, come on and review!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that this is the night it started to change? The knights' behaviour, that is?" the Grim Reaper asked curiously. The fire flickered lively as he threw another bone onto it, and Merlin watched as it strangely made the fire grow high in the fireplace. The light from the fire lightened some of Death's dark figure, but Merlin was still unable to see his face. If he had one.<p>

Merlin nodded. "Yes, not by much, but this is when it started," he said quietly and controlled, dipping his head slightly.

"But how could you know if you were asleep for most of this?" Death asked, confused. Merlin nodded again, looking at the fire.

"I sensed strong, powerful and evil magic," he explained, not looking at Death. Death nodded.

"So, what really happened then?" Tom Scythe asked, truly interested. Merlin turned his head to look at the man that claimed the souls of the dead and determined their fate in the afterlife. Half of the young Warlock's face was well lit by the hot fire that sniggered so outrageously at him for falling into Death's clutches. The other was painted by shadows that represented the cold side of the boy that was locked up inside of him and held deep down, only rarely was it allowed to show itself upon its master's pale face.

"The tides turned, things changed," Merlin paused and smiled quite devilishly, earning a place in hell. "I wasn't there to save them from themselves."

* * *

><p>Percival walked back to the camp and chucked a load of fresh firewood onto the raging fire. The wood crackled as white ashes flew into the air and the fresh wood caught alight. Percival nodded at the inhuman flames that flickered and danced, and mocked him in how carefree they could be. Sighing, he started to clean up the bones of the rabbit that they had managed to catch and eat for their dinner. It wasn't much and everyone was still hungry, but they had been able to share Merlin's portion between them as the young boy refused to eat anything. Letting a bone accidently slip through his hand and then trying to catch it, Percival dropped everything he was holding. The bones fell onto the floor, many into the fire. Sighing once again, Percival started to know what it was like to be Merlin.<p>

"Bloke head," Gwaine sniggered from behind him on his right. None of the other knight's had heard Gwaine's unfriendly comment, but Percival sure did.

"What's that meant to mean?" asked the giant knight in a calm but rough voice that made him seem tougher and meaner than he really was. Gwaine looked down, as if he didn't have an explanation for his mean words. Percival nodded and started to throw the rest of the bones in the fire.

He had made Gwaine feel small. It wasn't hard to tell. He'd always accidently done that. He'd always looked big and muscular, tall for his age and when the other boys used to make fun of him, he'd always made them feel small against him and so they'd back off. He'd never had true friends. There was no one ever there for him. Merlin coughed violently from where he lay by Lancelot. He shuddered, showing how cold he was and he clung to Arthur's clock.

"Why do you keep watching him like that?" Lancelot asked Percival, their conversation only heard by Gwaine, as Arthur was deep in thought and Elyan and Leon were talking among themselves.

"He's fascinating... Nothing seems to get him down, he's quite dumb Arthur says, but he's... so wise for his age... Some think he's just a serving boy but... it's almost as if he's destined for more," the strong knight explained staring at Merlin, staring deep down inside the boy, deep into his soul and reaching out to help him and understand what drove the boy to carrying on with his life.

Lancelot and Gwaine just started to snigger violently, and it caught the attention of the others.

"That's a good one Percival that really is. Ha! Merlin, destined for something greater!" Gwaine said and the everyone was in stitches. Arthur roared with laughter.

"Good God! What drove you to think that nonsense?" the Prince asked, trying to stop laughing but ended up snorting like a pig, causing them all to laugh more. "Merlin? Destined? Destined to marry the stocks more like! He's a useless serving boy that accidently landed himself his job!" Arthur roared out, and Percival noticed a frown appear across Leon and Lancelot's faces. They were not blind in seeing that Arthur thought of Merlin (in an odd way) as a friend and they had their moments of criticizing one another, but this was beyond what he usually did.

The laughter died and no one questioned Arthur's words.

Time rolled on and the knights took watch, two sleeping and Lancelot left by Merlin's side to make sure he didn't die in the night. Staring deep into the dancing flames of the deathly fire, Lancelot couldn't help but be hypnotised by its dance that moved like no human. As the flames danced, Lancelot started to be able to hear the sweet and soft singing of an angelic voice of a beautiful woman. Feeling sleepy, the knight rubbed his eyes and continued to be consumed by the flames mystical dance. He smiled as he thought for a second he saw figures moving within the flames and knew that he was becoming excessively tired. However, he was unable to draw his eyes away from the fire. The figures danced across the fire's flames, hypnotising Lancelot even more. They were mainly men, but one was a woman, and even at Lancelot distance away from the fire, he could see that it was Guinevere.

She swayed and danced in the warm glow of the fire. The dance sped up and Guinevere slowly started to disappear. More people danced around the fire. Squinting, Lancelot could see that they were not dancing, but fighting. Thinking that he could hear the screams of the people, Lancelot was paralyzed and could do nothing but watch the fire people kill one another. Lancelot was able to hear the flow of his blood pumping in his ears. The battle raged, people killed and people died. Feeling the rage of those people, Lancelot gripped the end of his sword, ready to pull it, ready to kill.

Merlin coughed violently and brought Lancelot back to his senses.

The knight looked at his friend then back at the fire, to see nothing but the moving flames. Calming down, Lancelot checked how his friend was doing. Merlin's temperature was high and cold sweat rolled down his forehead. He shivered and then coughed again. His eyes fluttered. Lancelot lifted his head and tried to get him to drink some water. Merlin gulped down what his friend had. His eyes continued to flutter.

Lancelot' sword started to rattle. Merlin's eyes flickered faster, his once blue eyes turned gold. The sword started to move out of its cover. Panicking Lancelot looked round to see if anyone else was looking.

"Merlin stop that... Stop... Stop, please!" Lancelot hissed and the sword drew from its cover and started to hover. Merlin's body shook violently as he started to choke on air. He was panicking; the boy didn't know what was happening. Lancelot started to hush Merlin, tried to calm him as his own sword started to float higher and higher, half-inch-by-half-inch.

Lancelot grabbed his sword and tried to push it down.

"Hush, Merlin, Arthur's fine, we all are." Lancelot must have said the magic words, as Merlin started to calm down and Lancelot's sword dropped to the ground. Sighing in relief, Lancelot leaned back against the tree. Before sleep claimed him, he saw Leon and Elyan starting to have an argument.

* * *

><p>The Remotas flower swayed in the cool wind under the graceful, but ritual moon. The old ruined castle, with no roof, was the home of many dead humans. Ghosts of the past sung in the night, whispering in the wind, foretelling the evil yet to come, yet to happen. The Remotas's crimson red leaves represented the gushes of blood that over the many years had stained the fresh green grass around its roots.<p>

The lake behind the ruined castle was still, reflecting the moon's rays off its surface. The wind carried the ghost's whispers across the lake, moving the still water. Usually the water would move eastwards, but this time the tides moved the water to the west.

The tides turned, another group of victims were coming, and the ghosts were unable to do anything to save the travellers who travelled in search of the Remotas flower. The flower that cured death, but had never saved one life.

* * *

><p><strong>Who wants Death to have more moments in this story?<strong>

**Review please.**


	4. Together

**Sorry for the wait. It's really hard to give Death his moments in this story, but I'm trying.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Percival carried Merlin as they marched on to find the Remotas flower. Since he was the strongest out of the entire knights, he was given the job of carrying their injured friend. The knight's legs were starting to hurt from walking so much, although his arms had only just started to hurt since Merlin was so light weighted. Up ahead Arthur stopped. He signalled the other knights to check the area around them to see if it was safe to stop. After a couple of moments, they all nodded. Letting out a deep breath that he hadn't known he was holding, Percival lay Merlin down on the ground and started to make him comfortable.<p>

"Gwaine, Elyan, go get some fire food to cook lunch. Percival, how's Merlin..." Arthur said, then wandered over to his servant and fellow knight. The other two knights nodded to their Prince and wandered off, swords in hands.

Gwaine and Elyan wandered for about a minute – out of the others sight – before they started to collect firewood. Elyan looked around at the small clearing they had stumbled upon. The midday sun poured through the small gaps in the old trees, which hadn't seen human life for a long time. The sun trickled down onto the soil stained ground with its brown crunchy leaves. The chunky and all so mighty trees were tall and sturdy, standing still for all eternity, never to take one step from where they grew. Some trees were slightly thinner and had grown in a way that made them twist around one another as if it was a ritual dance frozen in time. A leaf fell off a tree that Elyan was kneeling by and he watched it fall. The leaf broke free from its place on the tree and twisted down in slow motion as if time was slowing just for Elyan to watch it – towards the ground where it would lie until it decayed. It twirled and turned, hypnotising him and reminding him of his beloved sister Guinevere and the day she was born - so loud, so small and with no understanding of the world. However, she was now the opposite of those things. So quiet, so grown, so understanding of the world.

Elyan lost his balance when a stick flew into the side of his head. Falling onto his side gently, he looked and saw Gwaine smiling.

"What were you daydreaming about?" the man asked, picking up another chunk of wood. Elyan smiled at his daydream that quickly started to slip away from his mind.

"My sister... I find myself missing her more than ever at this moment in time," he said standing up.

"You're not like most big brothers Elyan, mate," Gwaine said throwing a rotten twig behind him. Elyan frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" Elyan asked something inside starting to boil. He narrowed his eyes at his friend. Gwaine raised his hands in defence, sensing Elyan's anger and dropping all his wood.

"I'm just saying – I mean, you don't mind that she's kissed all the knights but Percival," he said starting to pick up his wood again.

"All the knights?" Elyan repeated shocked.

"But Percival... But she made up for him by kissing Merlin once," Gwaine added.

"Merlin?" Elyan repeated.

"On the lips."

"Lips!"

"Arthur on the lips, Lancelot on the lips, Merlin on the lips, Leon on the check from when they were younger, and me one the check... Your sister gets around a bit doesn't she?" Gwaine said innocently, meaning nothing by it.

Something snapped inside Elyan and a new feeling of uncontrollable rage and anger rampaged through his body like a wild dog.

"Take that back!" Elyan spat, standing threateningly with his hand on his sword. He let the wood he once held drop to the floor.

"Elyan I –" Gwaine didn't even get to finish his sentence, as Elyan drew his sword and ran at him. In defence and in instinct, Gwaine drew his sword and blocked Elyan's sword as it came crashing towards him. By the look on his friends face as he kicked him backwards and jumped to his feet, Gwaine knew that drawing his sword told Elyan that he challenged him... when he didn't even want to fight!

Governed by rage, Elyan and ran forwards, his sword point aimed for Gwaine's heart. Slapping Elyan's sword to the side with his own, Gwaine then smacked his side into his attacker. Elyan stumbled sideward's and then charged again. Their swords clashed several times and Elyan forced his opponent backwards. Tripping, Gwaine fell down flat on his back, and Elyan drove his sword through Gwaine's left leg. A painful scream burst through the knight's lungs and out of his mouth, leaving no air afterwards. Elyan pulled his sword free from the flesh on Gwaine's leg and raised it high – only to have it pulled from his grip. He turned and found his face was met by someone's fist. The punch was hard and painful, but quick and damaging. With his vision blurred, he managed to make out that the man was Leon. Tumbling backwards, he was caught by Lancelot. Elyan rolled his eyes to Gwaine.

"'I'm sorry Gwaine..." he murmured under his breath, before passing out.

"Looks like these forests do make people turn on one another," Arthur said, standing a little away from the group. "We better move on."

* * *

><p>"Bet you ten souls this Gwaine guy gets his revenge," Death said, hitting his fist on the arm of his armchair. Merlin rolled his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been talking to Death – as Tom explained earlier, there is no time in the room he lives in – but in the time that he had been with him, he had learnt that Death wasn't all that serious.<p>

"No comment," Merlin said, resting his chin on his hand.

"He does! Doesn't he!" the Grim Reaper exclaimed jumping up and down in his chair. He soon stopped as he sensed something wrong with Merlin. "What is it? Annoyed that you don't own any souls to bet with?"

"The next bit is where it all starts to go wrong," Merlin said, staring into the fire and watching it crackle and burn. "Is this fire from hell?" he asked. Tom looked to the fire.

"Do you really think heaven has fire at all, let alone fire as fierce and evilly taunting as this?" Tom Scythe asked. Merlin nodded, sitting up straight.

"Thought so."

"Now, tell me how it all goes wrong... I _love _it when things for you petty humans go wrong," Tom cooed. Merlin looked up at Death, and even though he couldn't see is face, he knew that there was a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Percival carried Merlin down the small hill in the forest, trying not to slip or let any of the trees branches touch Merlin. Everything was evil, everything around them was going to try and break them apart. Everything and everyone.<p>

"Which way now?"Gwaine said, turning with his arm spread wide. Percival placed Merlin on the ground and looked at what Gwaine meant.

There were two choices, go through one tunnel that might be littered with Wildren, or go through another tunnel and come out closer to the ruined castle without any problems at all.

"I say we go this way," Gwaine said, trotting down towards the left hand cave. Lancelot nodded.

"I agree," Arthur said, walking forwards, Lancelot following.

"Wait," Leon said causing them to stop. "We should go this way," he said pointing to the right. The three look from their cave to the one Leon chose.

"Why?" Arthur said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because it doesn't smell like human flesh maybe? Or maybe because I feel a breeze coming through it, meaning that there' a way out the other side?"he explained a little too angrily. It wasn't his fault he was angry, the Prince was just being... well, careless.

"No Leon, it's this way. I'm the Prince and I'm telling you we are going this way," said the Prince as he turned to walk into the tunnel.

"But if you are wrong Sire," Leon said, pushing the matter, walking forwards, "we would be in serious trouble, and it would be hard to get around with Merlin," he said, pointing at Merlin. Something flickered in Arthur's eyes for just a moment as he looked at the boy lying still on the ground.

"Leave him," Gwaine said, his words close to what was going through Arthur's head.

"Kill him," Lancelot said the exact words that were going through Arthur's head.

"What? You can't!" Elyan said standing up and drawing his sword as Arthur did. The Prince of Camelot walked over to his friend and went to bring his sword down on him. Leon and Elyan were frozen in horror whilst Gwaine and Lancelot just accepted this...

* * *

><p>"And here you are now!" Tom Scythe exclaimed happily with his arms open wide, gesturing to the small room. The young Warlock stared at him blankly.<p>

"No," he said shaking his head. Death dropped his arms. "I don't die there... There is still one person who shall not change... And deserves more mention," Merlin explained gravely.

"Like you," Tom said, and Merlin nodded.

* * *

><p>Percival grabbed Arthur's arm. The Prince's face snapped round to look at him and the world around them frozen for this moment of good and bad to understand who is who. Percival fierily grabbed Arthur's sword and yanked it from his grasp. He then threw it behind him and made himself as big as possible.<p>

"Don't. Hurt. The. Servant," he said, growling from the back of his voice. "All he's ever done is served you loyally. Don't be the death of him."

Arthur took Percival's words in and walked away from Merlin. He picked up his sword, and he, Gwaine and Lancelot walked towards the tunnel they want to go through.

"You three are the closest to Merlin out of us all," Leon said, watching them go. Arthur caught his words and spun round viciously, snarling.

"He is not one of us! He'll never be one of us, or accepted by us!" With that, the three were gone, leaving the others speechless.

* * *

><p>"So you didn't die there?" Tom asked, trying to get it round his empty skull.<p>

"Nope," Merlin popped the 'p'.

"Damn! I hoped you died," he said, going into a sulk like a three-year-old. Merlin raised his eyebrow.

"Look on the bright side," Merlin said, and Death perked up, listening. "My death is still to come," he said, putting on his best goofy smile. With his arms still cross over his chest, Death said:

"You're dead, stop smiling."

"Smile... It confuses people."

"Hurry up and get to the bit where you die."

* * *

><p>Leon was first to walk out of the tunnel and take a deep breath of air. Elyan came put next, then Percival.<p>

"I told you our tunnel was the right one," Leon said proudly. Percival sat Merlin down up against a rock.

"But that means that the other tunnel was the one with Wildren," Elyan said.

"Not like we have to go back for them or anything is it," Leon slapped Elyan's arm and they laughed.

"Too true!"

"We have to go back for them," a voice from the side said. The two knights turned to Percival.

"Err, why?" they both chorused together.

"Because Merlin would go back for them, because they're his friends and they are ours as well. No matter what happens, no matter how much we are consumed by the evil that is tearing us apart we have to remember: we left friends, we will return friends," he explained and went to pick Merlin up.

"Why you so keen on making sure we get through this together?" Elyan asked. Percival picked up Merlin, walked towards the tunnel's mouth and turned round.

"Because that's Merlin job, but he isn't well enough to do his job… So hasn't someone got to do his job for him?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do we think?<strong>

**Review please!**


	5. For the loylty we share

**Enjoy,**

* * *

><p>"They went back for them?" Tom asked, surprised by this twist in the knights behaviour.<p>

"Yes... Looks like not all humans can fall into one category, hhhm?" Merlin said smugly. Death shot him an ice-cold glare. Merlin stood his ground and kept his smug smile plastered on his face. Death stood his ground.

"Why?" Tom asked like a child.

"Why what?"

"Why did they go back for Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot?"

Merlin had to think for a moment about the Grim Reaper's words. What was a sensible answer that Death wouldn't laugh at? The answer to that is nothing. He'd laugh at every answer you could give. Therefore, Merlin decided to go with the truth.

"For the loyalty they have for their King and the unbreakable bond they have between themselves," Merlin explained. Death picked up a book and began to read, flicking through the pages.

"I've heard lots about the thing called 'loyalty'. Few humans... _feel _it. What is it?"

"Ask a knight," Merlin shot.

"Please?" Death insisted, eager to learn. Sighing, Merlin racked his brain for a definition.

"To have strong faith in another and to never go against their will," Merlin said, nodding and agreeing with his own words as he said them. He looked at Death for his reaction. The Grim Reaper nodded then slammed his book shut and sat ready for the rest of the story.

"Let's see how that loyalty goes then."

* * *

><p>They walked out of the tunnel and ended up back at the place they had once been. Leon looked around at the area where Arthur almost killed Merlin. He breathed in sharply, almost as if he was afraid of the area.<p>

"Remind me why we are doing this again?" Leon asked, starting at the tunnel's mouth. Percival silently walked up behind him, carrying Merlin's lifeless body with him.

"For Merlin"

Leon and Elyan nodded at his words. Percival then walked towards the tunnel and turned round "You'll have to go first, I can't hold a sword whilst holding Merlin."

"Why not leave him out here?" Elyan questioned, drawing his sword and walking in front of his friend. Leon did the same action as they all walked into the tunnel.

"Because he's the only thing left of the loyalty we share... He hasn't done anything that's not him," Percival explained, treading slowly.

"He's been asleep, how could he?" Elyan asked as they were losing the light from the mouth of the cave.

The cave's floor was rough and jagged, but slippery and Percival was trying not to fall. If he fell, he could injure Merlin, not just himself. He stepped carefully and stayed near Leon and Elyan as they walked slowly through the tunnel. A drop of water took its time in falling down upon Elyan's head. He took a moment to wipe his hair then resumed his focused movements.

One of the knights accidently kicked a rock and it rolled down a dip in the tunnel nosily. The small rock smacked against the ground, causing a loud echo to follow it. The knights all froze as sounds from other tunnels echoed back.

The knights jumped down into the dip. The dip was six meters by seven, with five other tunnels leading away from it. The sound of Wildren came from every tunnel, even the one the knights had come from. They were surrounded. Scratching and snorts, crumbling rocks and animal cries came from one tunnel after the other. The knights swirled round, trying to work out which Wildren would show itself first.

Suddenly a Wildren popped is head out of a tunnel and the knights darted backwards. Elyan stumbled through a crack in the wall that was just big enough to fit them through. Without thinking twice, they all darted into the hidden cavern area, to be safe and protected from the Wildren, but were greeted by sword point. Stepping back slightly so his personal space wasn't invade by a death tool, Leon was able to focus and see the savage that pointed a sword at him. Eyes widening, he realised who it was.

"What the... Arthur!" he declared in shock, shaking his head as he saw the others. "Gwaine! Lancelot! Great Lord!" Elyan and Percival took a moment to calm themselves and saw what their friend meant.

Arthur had lost part of his armour and his clothes were ripped and torn as if a wild animal had decided to make him their dinner. His once red clothes looked a mixture between a deep, dark red and a dark muddy brown. His chain mail hung loosely from him, blood on the tip of it. His face was covered in a red purple colour along with dark patches of dirt, his hair nothing more than a messy heap of blond horse muck. His eyes studied them like daggers, darting across their bodies, shocked at how clean they could look, compared to himself and his two knights that had journeyed into this hellhole with him.

"Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, Sir Percival... Merlin," he said fully addressing them. Still in shock, no one was able to speak after Arthur's words. The silence was acceptable at first, but then turned awkward, slightly annoying. Gwaine cleared his throat, breaking the silence and sat down against a rocky wall.

"Took your time in coming," Lancelot commented, and Elyan frowned.

"What do you mean? We've been separated for only nearly an hour," he said, progressing into their small nest.

"It's been _days_," Lancelot expressed angrily. "Whenever we leave this hiding place, we cannot find our way back. It's a maze, it's impossible!" he threw his sword and it clattered against the wall, falling and then landing only a few centimetres from Gwaine.

"Nothing's impossible-"

"We can go together, we'll make it out. We'll fight any Wildren that's out there," Leon said enthusiastically, but with his face blank.

"Damnit Leon! Don't you get it? There's no way of finding the way out of here! It's impossible!" Arthur screamed and they were all able to hear the Wildren outside their hiding place.

"We've tried!" Lancelot shouted angrily, standing up and glaring. "Don't you think we haven't?"

"Not hard enough!" Elyan sneered back and Arthur and Lancelot snarled back at him like wild dogs.

"It's impossible!" Arthur snarled back at Leon.

"Nothing's impossible if you put your mind to it," Percival shouted into their verbal fight and the mood of the argument changed suddenly, it calmed and they stared at him in wonder, as if he had just spoken an alien like language. "We are able to get out, if we really want to. As my mother used to say before she died: If there's a will, there's a way," he explained. "Merlin would want us to work together to get out of here," he added. The silence roamed over them again as they looked down at the mention of their injured friend, ashamed.

Gwaine picked up his sword, stood up and examined it.

"I'm up for that," he breathed, "anyone else?" he asked looking at everyone one by one. Arthur looked at Percival who was still holding Merlin, like a guardian angel protecting his injured friend.

"Let's go then," Arthur said, walking towards the exit of their small hideout. He crawled out first, followed by Gwaine, then Leon, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival last.

It was looked different. Percival remembered there were six tunnels including the one they had come from and now there were three. He looked around, the floor was covered in sand and the ceiling looked finer. He jogged after his friends down one of the tunnels. They walked slowly, everyone with a sword in their hand but Percival, who carried Merlin.

They walked silently until they came to an opening. They noticed the crack in the wall – their hiding place – and took one of the seven tunnels.

Percival wondered if they would ever get back to Camelot together. He was beginning to doubt his faith in the loyalty they shared. They were like family. Every family had their troubles and fights, but this wasn't any ordinary family. They were related in bond not blood. He looked down at Merlin, probably the youngest of them all. He was so innocent and full of secrets. Percival truly thought that the boy was destined for something more. However, no one ever looked twice at him and thought for a second that he was anything more than an idiotic servant.

They came to another opening with three tunnels leading off. However, for once they could not find the crack in the wall where their hiding place was. Suddenly, a noise erupted from one of the tunnels. Noises echoed back from the other two. Panicking, the knights pushed themselves up against the bare wall where there was no tunnel. Lancelot dug into his pocket and threw Elyan, Leon and Percival some berries. They rubbed them on their faces quickly and Percival put some on Merlin, who had clearly been forgotten.

A Wildren popped its head through the tunnel. All the knights held their breath in unison, all sharing the same breath. The Wildren waddled into the opening and sniffed around, trying to smell them. It came closer and closer and the Percival realised what it smelt.

Merlin's dried blood... they hadn't been able to clean Merlin's wound!

The Wildren started to sniff at Merlin's still body. As if he had planned this, Merlin coughed, letting the Wildren know that something different was in front of it. The Wildren sniffed along Merlin's body until it got to Merlin's wound... And started to lick it. The knights eyes widened in shock and horror. That's disgusting!

Percival stayed as still as he possibly could. The Wildren's snot and saliva covered over Merlin's open wound and seeped into his blood stream. Merlin started to kick and fidget in Percival's arms and the knight found it hard to hold the boy still. Then all of a sudden, the Wildren screamed a high-pitched noise that almost burst the knights eardrums and then fell sideways to the floor. Percival looked at the dead Wildren then at the knight next to him. Gwaine shrugged as if to say sorry. Arthur cursed as more Wildren started to come from other tunnels. The knights ran. Nothing more they could do, they couldn't kill every Wildren in the tunnels. How many Wildren was there in those tunnels? Hundreds? Thousands? The knights came to another opening, this time there was only one other tunnel to go down. A Wildren stepped out of the tunnel, blocking their way. They couldn't go back, they couldn't go forward. Lancelot sighed.

_If you're going to do something, now's the time Merlin, _he thought, almost praying. Suddenly, a sharp rock from the ceiling broke away and fell, going through the Wildren's body. The creature's body slummed to the ground, dead.

Frowning, Arthur set off, the others slowly walking round the Wildren's body in wonder. Lancelot smiled. Damn that boy was good.

They ran through the tunnel, the sound of screaming Wildren chasing after them. For a second, everything seemed fine. It was as if the dark times that they had recently been through never happened. They were a true family, there for one another and running together to escape... Together. Suddenly, light appeared up ahead. Percival started to laugh as he knew they had made it out. If there's a will, there's a way. They had the will and they had found a way.

They ran into the sunlight and didn't stop. They ran straight for the other tunnel and carried on running.

Moreover, they didn't stop until they got to the other end of the other tunnel.

* * *

><p>"That was lame," Tom said, sulking again. "When's the gore gonna come in? When you gonna die? Loyalty's boring."<p>

"Patience Tom! It gets good."

* * *

><p>Night claimed the great sky. The fire from the knights camp lit up the where they were resting. Percival threw the bones of the rabbit into the fire and coughed. The knights sat in silence, thinking about the horrors that had happened, and what might come in the future. Merlin stirred in his sleep. Lancelot checked Merlin's leg. He frowned and then put his hand over the boy's forehead.<p>

"What's wrong?" Arthur questioned, not taking his eyes off the fire. Lancelot smiled.

"He's getting better," he declared. The knights all shared a look and then raced over to Merlin's side. The wound on his leg was healing and his temperature was gone.

"The Wildren saliva must be healing him," Gwaine said, as it was the only thing he could think of. Merlin stirred again and his eyes opened just, for the first time in days.

"Hey mate, how you feeling," Lancelot asked, happily. Merlin muttered something under his breath and then rolled back in sleep. The knights all smiled, happy that there friend was getting better. Everyone smiled but Percival. He had heard what Merlin had said, and he knew that things would only get worse as Merlin healed.

Night rolled on and the knights all lay down to get some sleep. Gwaine snored loudly as the others slept peacefully under the mood's gaze. However, Percival lay awake. He couldn't sleep, not when Merlin's words echoed around and around his head.

"_Go to hell you damn pigs," _is what Merlin had said, and Percival knew that the evils of the forest were claiming the young boy too.

* * *

><p><strong>Who wants to know the name of the next chapter? Ask in a review.<strong>


	6. The death of Merlin

**I'd really like all 39 people who have this on alert to review.**

**Really would appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>"Will anything interesting ever happen in this story?" Death asked, flicking through a picture book on Wildren. Merlin had come to realise that Death owned millions of books and about half of that number were picture books. Merlin had owned one once when he was younger, but it was destroyed when the village had been set on fire once.<p>

It was about a small Raven unable to fly and was upset that all the other birds could fly. One day the Raven was approached by a dark Owl that had always scared Merlin when he was small. It said that if the Raven would give the Owl one of its feathers then it would grant him flight. The little Raven was so thrilled, he didn't think twice. He gave the Owl a feather and –using magic – the Owl made the Raven able to fly. The Raven had never been happier. However, the Owl used the Raven's feather for dark magic and turned the once happy forest into a horrible dark and twisted place, ruling over it all. When the Raven found out what he had done, he went to the Owl's hideout, never feeling so scared in his whole life. Sneaking in, he found the Owl asleep, so the Raven took the feather and threw it into the fire. The Owl suddenly awoke and screamed. He was so angry; he took away the Raven's ability to fly and cursed him to never be able to fly ever again. However, the forest turned back to its normal way and the Raven was just as happy as he had done a good thing.

Merlin always found the end sad and was always so confused as to why the little Raven was so happy.

"What? Blood, magic, broken friendship, darkness controlling a man to hurt his friends, dangerous creatures and a deadly quest to save a King that half Albion wants dead isn't good enough for you?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

"No, course not," Death replied cheekily.

"You're irritating," Merlin sulked.

"You love me really."

"You collect dead people's souls!"

"... And?"

Merlin groaned, throwing his arms in the air.

"It gets good now – don't give me that look! I truly mean it this time!" Merlin shouted. The trap door in the corner roared for the entertainment. Merlin flashed his eyes gold and a bookcase moved onto of the trap door. Death awkwardly looked at the trap door then sifted back to look at Merlin.

"I hope you're going to move that back before you leave."

"It's the moment you've been waiting for," Merlin cooed, tempting the Grim Reaper. Death leaned forward.

"Gwaine gets his revenge on Elyan for stabbing a sword through his leg?"

"Better."

"What? What could be better?" Death asked, confused that there could possibly be more. Merlin smiled and the fire rose violently with Merlin's newfound dark and evil mood. The roaring fire shadowed half of Merlin's face.

"I die."

* * *

><p>The knights marched through the forest silently. Even though Merlin was, healing he still needed to be carried. No one dared to speak to one another as whatever dark forces were at work, they were getting stronger. The closer they travelled to the Remotas flower the more aggressive the knights attitude became. The knights knew this and without a word, they decided not to talk to one another incase they broke out into a fight. Merlin mumbled something that Percival didn't her, but he knew it was not nice words.<p>

Grey clouds loomed overhead and thunder roared in the distance. The ground of the forest started to slowly change to grass and the trees disappeared from view. They came to the ruins of an old castle, nothing left of it than a couple of stonewalls consumed by dark ivy and fleshy green moss. Something sinister lurked in the shadows and Percival was hesitance to follow forwards. He breathed slowly, trying to regain his breathing. When had he started breathing so quickly? He gripped Merlin a little tighter, as if he was an item that made men braver, and walked with the knights through the ruins.

All was quiet, not even a bird could be heard but a faint strange and unholy whisper caught Percival's ears as the wind carried it by. A shiver vibrated down his spin and he gasped for air. Percival kept a close eye on the other knights as he saw them grip their swords tighter. He stayed behind the group slightly like a wonder lost boy. They soon came to an open area of clean grass with a soothing wind that set Percival's nerves on end. Up ahead, before a 22 feet drop into a lake, was the Remotas flower. The knights all stopped and stared in wonder, as they were probably the first in years, to see this flower. Percival lay Merlin down gently on the ground.

Arthur stepped forwards to retrieve the flower, but Leon firmly put a hand on his arm –quickly – and Arthur's gaze shot up and glared at the man.

"I'll get it, it's near a cliff, too dangerous for you Sire," Leon said, making it clear that he should not move another step. Percival would have stayed where he was, but Arthur violently threw Leon's hand aside.

"Are you saying I'm incapable of retrieving the Remotas flower myself Sir Leon?" Arthur asked, turning his body full to face him. Percival cursed, knowing what was going to happen next.

"That's what it sounds like," Gwaine injected, snorting. Elyan pushed Gwaine sideways. They both drew their swords.

"Love to see you do it. You're the weakest out of us all," Elyan sneered. "You haven't got a belief in the world that keeps you doing this job – You hate royals anyhow!" Elyan shouted, working himself up in rage as well as Gwaine. Gwaine lunged forwards with his sword, driving Elyan backwards. With a few twirls from Elyan and savage blows from Gwaine, it only took a matter of moments before one was injured.

Gwaine dug his sword through Elyan's shoulder and withdrew it to take the final blow, only Leon stopped him. Gwaine swung his sword round and Leon and Arthur both dodged it luckily, but accidently fell on top of one another. Before Percival's very eyes, his fellow knight, his family, violently fought a war among themselves.

Anger rose inside Percival as he clenched his hand around something. How could they just do this? How could they let some stupid spell overcome them? Overcome their trust? Their brotherhood? Percival held his charm harder, he'd completely forgotten about it. He watched the knight's swords clash in anger and he felt like killing them all –

It was getting to him now.

He cursed silently and his body shook violently as he tried to stop himself from joining in with the fight. What makes them do this? They're out of the forest so how could it be that. Could it be the ruins? Percival clutched his charm harder...

"The charms..." Percival whispered, looking at the ground. He snapped his head up. "The charms!" he shouted. No place could make men act like this, places like these make men scared, but never mad. To make one man wish to kill another, it must be a spell cast upon one person by another, and Bell and Marry where the only two people to have a chance of doing so.

"STOP!" Percival shouted louder. Leon's ears picked up on Percival's cries and the knight knew that tone of voice. He stopped and turned round. Percival took four long strides and was in front of Leon. He grabbed the charm around his neck and yanked it off. Leon's eyes bulged and then returned to normal as a giant wave of relief washed over him. Everything dark about him had been lifted from his soul and he was free.

Percival grabbed Gwaine and pulled him off of Arthur. Arthur went to attack Gwaine, but Percival just put an arm out, hand flat and simply pushed Arthur backwards lightly, causing the  
>Prince to fall onto his backside with a thump. The strong knight then pulled off Gwaine's charm and pushed him backwards. Elyan then tried to take down Percival, but got his sword slapped out of his hand and lifted off the floor with one hand. His charm was ripped off his neck and he was dropped to the floor flat on his back.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" asked a voice from behind them. The knights all looked up.

Arthur laughed. "Merlin!"

* * *

><p>"I knew Gwaine would get his revenge!" Tom cried happily, punching the air with his bone hand. Merlin raised an eyebrow at Death as he started to do a small victory dance whilst still sitting down. He then stopped and realised something. "With all the charms taken off, everyone back to normal."<p>

"Correction, mine's still on."

* * *

><p>Merlin stood there in the cold air, pale as a ghost. He looked cold and confused, unsure of where he was and what was happening. The knight all looked relied to see their friend better and standing. Maybe they could get something done now, thought Percival.<p>

"What are you idiots doing? Don't we have a hateful dumb King to save?" he asked, out of breath for some reason. The knights frowned. Merlin was never that rude, especially about royalty... in front of them anyhow.

"How dare you say that!" Arthur snarled, picking up his sword. Percival gasped. He'd forgotten about Arthur's charm. The charms hung proudly round its master's neck as it twisted with his head.

"Easily!" Merlin shot back angrily. Merlin's charm hung down from his neck too and it moved in the wind that had started to brew. Thunder clapped from above and it started to rain.

"Take it back!" Arthur roared. The rain drizzled down on him and rolled down his face, outlining his anger. He took a step forwards, threateningly. Merlin wasn't the slightest bit scared.

"Come make me Pr –" The secret young warlock didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence. The air was knocked out of him and gasped, whimpering like a wounded animal afterwards. An unseen tear because of the rain rolled down his cheeck. He slowly looked down to see the sword in his gut, then back up at Arthur's rage-filled face. Arthur slowly withdrew his sword and when he finished, Merlin fell backwards flat on his back. His body bounced up slightly when he hit the ground then back down, his face rolling to ace his left side.

Before anyone could say a thing, Percival raced up to Arthur's side and ripped the charm from his neck and before Percival knew what was happening, Arthur was on his knees by his friend's corpse.

As Merlin's eyes closed and the rain lashed down at them for their sins, the fresh green grass was stained forever red with the Warlock's blood.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm evil, I know.<strong>

**Review please.**


	7. Back to you

**Another chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So Arthur killed you?"<p>

"Yes," Merlin replied and Death burst out laughing. Merlin rolled his eyes; he had expected this type of reaction from Death. Merlin sighed, bored. He now knew that his story was over and that he'd need to be sent to Heaven or Hell.

"So where am I off to?" Merlin asked, realising that he didn't really like Death very much. Well, he liked Death as much as he liked Arthur when he was making fun of him.

"To where you belong," Tom Scythe replied simply, calming down.

"Yah... But where's that?"

"Right next to the man that killed you!"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Arthur knelt by his friend's dead body, not knowing that the rain was hiding the small tears that rolled down his face. The knights were unsure of what to do... Merlin was dead. Pain tumbled in Arthur's stomach and every breath he took killed him inside as he knew he was about to breath and his friend not.<p>

They all knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about, but for some strange reason, it was different this time.

It was Merlin.

A hand holding a flower just entered Arthur's vision on his right side. He slowly turned his head to see the Remotas flower in Percival's hand. Percival grabbed Arthur's hand and gently put the flower into Arthur's hand. With one hand, the giant knight then picked the future King off his knees and placed him firmly onto his own two feet. He then picked up Merlin's corpse and turned to his fellow family.

"Let's get out of the rain... Merlin wouldn't want us catching a cold now, would he?"

After a while, Arthur nodded and they all turned to find shelter somewhere in the ruins. It took a while of searching, but they found a corner in which to hide that had some sort of roof. They all bundled under together, Percival placing Merlin kindly down. He then ripped the charm from the boy's neck, and for a second, thought that Merlin had breathed a sigh of relief. Percival almost felt like smiling.

He looked over at Arthur who had his head in his hands, clearly ashamed of himself. It would only be a matter of time before the guilt tore the young Prince apart, and with Merlin not present now, it was up to Percival to do the servant's job.

"It was not your fault," Percival started. "You were enchanted."

"I still killed him," Arthur's voice shook with fear, fear of himself, fear of what he was able to do.

"You did not do it willingly," Percival pushed.

"You don't understand!" Arthur snapped, facing him. "I still did it! I still killed him, and I alone have to live with that," Arthur's voice said all. He will always blame himself, no matter what anyone said. Percival shook his head pitifully.

"You are never alone," Merlin's voice spoke through the knight, and he knew that Arthur had taken his words in. Another silence walked over them and gagged their mouths.

"I'll go and find some fire wood then," Gwaine said, walking out of their small shelter. As he left, no one said a word. They sat there – just sat there – and no one was able to look at Merlin.

* * *

><p>"I'm not getting you. Am I going to Heaven or Hell?" Merlin asked slowly, so Death would understand him.<p>

"Why not back?"

"Because I'm dead! The world must be in balance! For a life to be saved a life must end!" Merlin was getting frustrated now. Death just wasn't getting that he couldn't go back.

"I know... I'm only messing with you," Death sniggered, picking up and book and a quill. "So let's kill someone –"

"Who?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"Uther."

* * *

><p>Gwaine walked with his sword in his hand, scanning the ground. He then suddenly stopped and realised: this was completely pointless. It was raining, as if he was going to find any dry wood for a fire! He sighed and stabbing his sword into the ground, he sat down on a rock. He let the rain soak his hair. Rubbing his eyes, he realised how tired he was.<p>

The wind stirred and whispers came from the shadows. Gwaine didn't notice the sound of feet from behind him. He looked to the sky and wondered what time of day it was. A gasp came from a mouth, but Gwaine thought it was nothing more than the wind.

Not until it was right behind him did he realise they were all in danger.

* * *

><p>"You cannot kill Uther," Merlin said sternly. He gripped the arms of the armchair tight, his knuckles turning slowly white. The Grim Reaper looked up at him.<p>

"And why not?" he simply said. "He is dying at this point in time, I could kill him if I want, I could kill him anytime I want," he said. Death had gone from a fascinated story listener to a businessman, plainly doing his job.

"You'll crush Arthur's spirit, he his unprepared to be King yet!" Merlin yelled, his eyes pleading. Arthur wouldn't last three days without his help. He'd be killed the night he was crowned probably. Arthur needed Merlin, no matter how little he thought of Merlin or how useless he was, and Merlin needed Arthur.

"Fine... I kill Arthur instead."

"I am telling you now, no!"

"You cannot tell me what to do! I am Death! I decide whether you go to Heaven or Hell. I decide I who dies!"

"You shall not kill Arthur Pendragon!" the Young Warlock screamed, jumping out of the chair, causing it to fall backwards. "He is destined to return Albion back to the way things used to be where magic is allowed. He is destined to be the greatest King time shall ever see! He is destined for greater things that you shall never understand and I have every bit of faith in him –"

"How dare you speak against my word?" Death roared back, jumping to his feet.

"I am Merlin; known to the Druids as Emrys, Arthur Pendragon's secret protector and last DragonLord, and I am telling you," Merlin shouted then in a calm voice said: "That you shall not kill him."

* * *

><p>The knights heard Gwaine's shouts long before they saw him. Drawing swords and forgetting about the past, they came out of the shelter and looked around for him. Suddenly, Gwaine came flying round the corner and landed flat on his back. Scrambling to his feet, he ran from what turned the corner.<p>

It was a man, but he moved like no ordinary man. He swayed, his arms hung lifelessly and his legs moved as if he had no control over them. His skin was pale white, veins bulging black and bloodshot eyes. More came from round the corner, and as Gwaine reached the knights, they were surrounded.

* * *

><p>"You really need to learn when someone's messing with you Merlin," Death said, trying not to laugh. "I weren't gonna kill Arthur," he chuckled. Merlin calmed slightly and smiled.<p>

"So, now what?" Merlin asked, swaying from foot to foot.

"You go back to Arthur and we never speak of this again."

"Go back? But –"

"Oh shut up Merlin! I am Death! If I want the world to be out of balance who better for it to be out of place for than you boy!"

* * *

><p>Arthur dug his sword into another... whatever they were! Ghosts? They dissolved into fog when you killed them. However, they just kept coming and the fog that was forming was not helping them at all. Arthur was starting to feel his muscles hurt. He was tired, he was wet, he was depressed and to sum it all up: he just wanted to go home.<p>

He slaughtered another 'person' and stopped. He looked round at the knights who were finishing off the last of them. The Prince dropped his sword, breathing heavily. The thoughts of Merlin flooded back into his mind and guilt shook him. He remembered every second of it. Fighting had made him not think about it, but only for that moment in time. Arthur used all the energy he had to stop himself from falling to his knees. However, with his back turned and sword out of hand, Arthur was vulnerable to the person who slowly walked up behind him.

Arthur turned and fell backwards in surprise. The man forced Arthur to scurry backwards a little, away from his sword. Arthur closed his eyes, accepting that this was the world's way of punishing him for what he had done.

However, nothing came.

Arthur opened his eyes to be surrounded by fog. He coughed and swatted it away. The fog swarmed around him and Arthur was just able to make out a figure with a sword in hand, in front of him.

"Sir! Are you alright?" Arthur heard Leon's voice. Arthur choked on laughter and tears.

"Leon, I thought you were Merlin then," he climbed to his, feet, using Leon's shoulder for support. The fog finally cleared and Arthur kept his hand firmly on Leon's shoulder smiling at how lucky he had been.

"Sir... Look round," Leon said. Arthur turned his head to see Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Leon all look at him in shock. Arthur frowned. If Leon was there, if they were all there in front of him then who saved him? Realising that they weren't staring at him, he slowly turned his head to face the person. Arthur's jaw dropped, as he stared at his friend.

With a giant goofy grin plastered across his face, black hair looking dashing as ever, skin pale as the dead, Merlin said:

"Did you really think you'd be getting rid of me that easily?"

Arthur went to say something, but no words came out, he only shook his head.

"Merlin, I'm..."

Merlin laughed, cutting Arthur off.

"I told you Clotpole... I'm happy to be your servant, until the day I die," Merlin said, nodding. Arthur looked at Merlin then to his knights. The knights just smiled and shrugged and Arthur looked back at Merlin.

"We're not even going to ask," he said, slowly breaking into laughter with his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>The reason as to why Death spared Merlin will come in the next chapter.<strong>

**Review please.**


	8. I'm the devil

**Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

><p>The knights rode out of the gates and weren't overly surprised to see that Merry and Bell's house had disappeared, since they were the ones that put the spell on them.<p>

Merlin rode out last. His mind felt clearer now and the air felt fresher as he breathed it in. He looked up at the knights and saw how they also felt better. They closed the gates behind them, promising to tell a different story of what had happened to them.

* * *

><p>Merlin turned the rabbit round on its stick as it hovered over the fire's flames, cooking nicely. Licking his lips, he tried to remember the last time he had eaten a proper meal. He went to pick up a stick to throw on the fire, but his hands gripped thin air. Looking behind him, he saw that all the firewood was gone. Merlin huffed. He knew he'd have to go and get the fire wood... However, it was worth a shot.<p>

"Arthur, were out of fire wood," Merlin said, not looking round. Arthur looked up from polishing his sword.

"Go get some then," the Prince, replied, rubbing the metal once again.

"You do remember how you killed me right?" the Warlock replied, smirking, looking over his shoulder at Arthur. Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin.

"Yes Merlin, I do remember, don't bring the memory to the surface again. Although, I'd like to bring the memory of the fact that you are my servant to the surface. You run around for me, not the other way round. Now go get some fire wood," Arthur said, carrying on with what he was doing. Merlin sighed and stood up, brushing himself down and set off to get some fire wood.

"Don't let the rabbit burn," Merlin called behind him. The knights stopped what they were doing and looked at the meat. Percival groaned and sat down by the fire to tend to the meat.

Meanwhile, Merlin walked through the forest, picking up pieces of wood. It was quite hard since it had rained not long ago. He sighed as he threw another wet bit of wood behind him. He'd died and come back to life and he still was being bossed about.

Merlin suddenly stopped as he heard a twig behind him snap. He quickly turned around, dropping what wood he had. Nothing was there, but Merlin could sense dark magic in the cold air, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He scanned the area, looking past the trees, cranking his neck to the side to see. He breathed in the cold air and sighed, accepting that it was just his imagination.

Merlin turned back round and had to cover his mouth to stop himself screaming as he fell backwards in shock. A boy of about seven or eight years of age stood there; face as emotionless as the dead. He had short black hair and deep crimson red eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you Emrys... Or should I say, Merlin," the boy said wickedly, smiling. Merlin scrambled backwards, the boy reeked of dark, evil and powerful magic. It was too overwhelming; Merlin had to put his hand over his mouth and nose.

"W-w- Who are you?" Merlin stammered, slowly climbing to his feet. The boy's smirk widened, showing a row of jiggered sharp teeth.

"I'm your worst nightmare," the boy said stepping forward. "I'm ruler of the flames; I'm God's left hand; the creature in the night; I'm Satan; I'm the Lord of the Flies, _I'm the devil!"_ the boy's voice turned to a monstrous scream that almost deafened Merlin. The Warlock put his hands on his ears. The devil stopped and cranked his neck to the side as if examining him. Merlin stared back.

"The devil?" Merlin questioned, somehow finding it a little hard to believe. A child? The devil? Did he fall over and hit his head or something?

"Got a problem with me taking a little boy's form?" sneered the Devil. Merlin shook his head so quickly he got a headache. Damn, this kid was a creep...

"Why are you here?" Merlin questioned, moving round to his left. The Devil did the same and they ended up slowly walking round in a circle, studying each other like wild animals. The Devil smiled and looked away, down at the ground.

"Death may think it's acceptable for the world to be off balance, but I certainly do not! Especially for someone so pure like you!" The Devil growled, making Merlin feel deeply ashamed of himself and what he does for his friends, Arthur and Camelot. The two still circled each other.

"So, your here to kill me?"

"I thought I'd have some fun..."

"So?"

"I'm not killing _you,_" the Devil said. Merlin stopped, causing the Devil to stop. He nodded, coming to terms with the fact that the Devil and Death are not that different... Both clearly insane and in need of a physician quite desperately.

"If you are not going to kill me then who are you going to kill?" Merlin asked, now worried about what the child was planning on doing. The child's red eyes flickered like fire as he studied Merlin. He smiled, showing crooked teeth.

"You'll see," said the boy and before another word could be said, the he had disappeared. Merlin shook his head as if he was dreaming. Picking up the firewood he had collected, Merlin turned to walk back to the camp and said:

"Nothing like meeting a creepy kid in the forest claiming he's the devil," Merlin said, walking towards camp.

* * *

><p>"Have fun?" Death asked as the Devil walked past him and started to open the trap door that lead down to Hell. The Devil huffed.<p>

"The world is off balance, why'd you do it?"

"Because that boy has a great destiny ahead of him," Death explained not looking up from his book. The devil snarled.

"The real reason," he hissed in a whisper. Death looked up and shrugged.

"I could make some real money out of him on bets."

"I knew it!" the Devil exclaimed, pointing a thin finger at Death. The Grim Reaper looked back at his book.

"Are you not meant to be killing someone?"

"Forgot my dagger," the boy said, opening the trap door and jumping down into the screams of misery. Death nodded, guessing that was why the pesky boy was back so soon.

* * *

><p>Merlin heard another noise and wondered if the Devil was back. However, the noise soon turned to shouts. Merlin dropped his wood and ran towards the camp, where the shouts were coming from. His breathing quickened as he ran at a high-powered speed. Coming to a halt by slamming half of his body into a tree, Merlin half hid behind it and looked around the camp.<p>

Bandits were attacking them all. Merlin watched as the knights fought the attackers, unsure of what he was meant to be doing. What could he do? He was not good with a sword and he could not use his magic. What could he do but watch and make sure no one killed Arthur.

Merlin's mind wandered as he watched the men shout and fight one another. His mind wandered back to the Devil and what he had said.

That then was when Merlin saw the creepy child again. He walked slowly round the trees, completely visible to everyone, but somehow invisible. He pulled a dagger from his belt and climbed a small muddy hill. Merlin looked and saw who was at the bottom of the hill.

Percival.

Without knowing why, Merlin knew that the Devil would kill Percival. Merlin stared in shock as the Devil reached the top of the hill. Without thinking, Merlin flung himself forward into a run towards Percival. Dodging a bandit's blade and pushing past another, the young Warlock knew he would not make it. Therefore, as the Devil jumped down from the hill, Merlin could do nothing but watch as he stabbed the knight in the back.

Merlin froze as the battle behind him died. He slowly walked towards Percival and knelt by his side, the Devil nowhere to be seen. Thinking that the man was dead, Merlin went to call the others. Suddenly, Percival's hand reached out and gripped Merlin's arm tightly.

"I tried to keep them from killing each other, I tried to make us stick together..." he panted between breaths. "Do you think... Do you think I did a good job?" the knight asked, looking up into Merlin's clear blue eyes. Merlin smiled and patted Percival's head.

"You did a great job," he replied like his mother had once done when he had saved one of his friends from drowning once. He remembered when she had said that he felt brilliant. Percival smiled, glad that he had done, a good job.

Then his body, slummed down towards the ground and not another word was said by the knight.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	9. O Death

**Last chapter!**

**Everyone review please!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Percival opened his eyes.<p>

He looked up at a bright blue sky with beautiful, fluffy, white clouds. Moving his fingers through the light, green grass, thinking that everything was peaceful, Percival remembered exactly what had happened before he lost consciousness. Looking around, he saw nothing but bright skies, fresh grass and a creepy guy in a black clock that covered his face.

Percival jumped to his feet and went to draw his sword. However, it was not there. Slowing down, the knight thought about what was happening.

"Am I dead?" Percival asked the dark figure who was holding his scythe loosely in his bony hand.

"Why yes, Percival, you are!" the man exclaimed happily. The man's sudden happy mood slightly scared Percival. Stepping forward and outstretching his other hand he said: "I'm Death... You know, the Grim Reaper, Angel of Darkness and all those other names," he said nicely. Percival slowly took Death's hand and shook it.

"I was stabbed..." Percival started, trying to remember how he actually died.

"By the Devil, yes... He's not allowed to step out into the human world much so you were just unlucky," lied Death. The Devil came out lots of times and Death allowed him only if he killed someone every time. However, Percival did not need to know that.

Percival frowned.

"So... What do I call you?" asked the knight

"Whatever you like," was the reply.

"All right... Death –"

"So imaginative."

"– What are you going to do with me now?" questioned Percival, folding his arms across his chest, studying the man up and down.

"Well, since you did such a good job looking after your friends and have been 'pure' and 'good', you're off to Heaven... Sadly cannot say the same for dear old Uther. He hasn't been so good. Off to Hell I think... Don't think you're gonna make it to give him the little flower," Death sighed heavily and opened a book that appeared in his hands from nowhere. The Grim Reaper started to write. They both stood in silence as a cool breeze swept over them and the field they stood in.

"You poisoned Uther!" Percival suddenly exclaimed from nowhere. Death stopped writing. "You poisoned the King," the knight declared. Death looked up and shut his book.

"I shall not lie, but shall not confess... How did you guess?" Death asked, more than intrigued at how the knight could possibly figure it out.

"You maybe Death, but you're a bad liar, the Devil gets out a lot doesn't he?" Death was silent and still. "Your little side comment about how Uther might die was another clue and the final one was the biggest... If the forest of Karlen makes men lose their minds, ECT, ECT, then how was someone able to get the poison? It obviously had to be someone other than a human being," Percival finished, smiling at how he was able to piece it all together.

Death was silent. He said nothing. For a few minutes, all was quiet, but for the wind whistling across the fresh grass.

"If I bring you back to life... Will you promise to never, ever mention this to anyone, especially God, because he'll get super angry at me for doing something like this _again_," Death groaned, pouting that his master plan hadn't quite worked out. Percival frowned.

"Won't the world be out of balance?"

"Ah, please! That all went to Hell years back. The Devil just uses it as an excuse to sneak out and kill someone."

"Alright, sounds fine by me."

"'Course it does, you get to bloody live!"

* * *

><p>Percival opened his eyes.<p>

"Merlin... Do not mention to anyone that Death poisoned Uther, okay?"

"Sure Percival, the secrets safe with me," the Warlock said smiling. As the knights helped Percival to his feet and dragged him away, Merlin thought of simple words.

_O Death..._

* * *

><p>Merlin sat down as Gaius left his chambers to go tend to Percival elsewhere. It had only taken them another day and a half after the bandit attack to get back home and Merlin was happy to put his feet up for once.<p>

"MERLIN!" a voice bellowed, and Merlin jumped to his feet, knocking several items off the table as he went.

"Sire!" he said, standing to attention. Sighing heavily with frustration, Merlin shook his head at Lancelot and Gwaine who walked into the room. "Very funny."

"We came to say thank you for keeping us together," Lancelot started.

"Yah, if it weren't for you and how loyal you are to us lot, we'd have killed each other long back!" Gwaine finished. "Hey, is that cheese and bread?" the knight said, making his way over to the table and starting to eat. Lancelot and Merlin laughed slightly before going quiet.

"You know, while you were out, you almost revealed your magic," Lancelot whispered to his friend as Gwaine said something about how good the cheese was.

"Serious? Did anyone see?"

"No, no one saw your secret Merlin," his good friend replied and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What secret?" said a voice from the door and both knights stiffened. They slowly turned to see Arthur at the door looking at them, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Alright Sire," Gwaine said with a mouthful of food.

"Sire Gwaine," Arthur nodded. He then turned to face Lancelot and Merlin. Walking forward he said: "What secret?" looking between them. Merlin looked at Lancelot and stopped him from saying anything. He nodded and stepped towards Arthur. When he was so close they were touching, Merlin leaned towards Arthur's ear and whispered four words the Prince would never ever think he'd ever hear come from Merlin's mouth.

"I have a girlfriend."

"What!"

"_Conunosiucs,_" Merlin said, and a bowl flew across the room and smashed over the Prince's head. Straight away, Arthur fell to the floor unconscious. Stepping backwards, Merlin examined his work.

"He isn't dead is he?" asked Lancelot a little worried. Gwaine bounced up beside them.

"You have magic?" Gwaine asked and Merlin held his breath. "Cool! Hey, since Princess here is knocked out, can we turn him into a toad? Please!" Gwaine wailed, excitedly. Merlin smiled and sighed happily.

"Nothing like a little light to banish the darkness," the young Warlock said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who put this on their favourites, on alert and reviewed!<strong>

**Review please!**


End file.
